


H is for Heliotrope

by Earth_Fire_Skye



Series: Letters of the Rainbow [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: BAMF!Harry, Hidden abilities, M/M, battles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6519100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earth_Fire_Skye/pseuds/Earth_Fire_Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love and Pokémon battles often go hand in hand. Or, Volkner gets a boyfriend and the last laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	H is for Heliotrope

 

* * *

 

            Heirvian stepped forward and stared at the doors to Sunyshore City's Gym. Volkner was the leader here and the brunet was kinda looking forward to the battle. He did after all, have a bit of a secret weapon for this one. He took in a deep breath, opened the doors, and stepped into the Gym. And was rather pleasantly surprised. Getting to Volkner hadn't been as hard as he had expected. What _had_ been surprising was how gorgeous the man actually was. _I am **not** developing a crush on someone I just met. _ Heirvian felt his lips turn down. The blond, and boy was he _blond_ , was currently sitting cross legged on the ground, messing with some sort of mechanical thing. Curious, Heirvian bent down to look at it and Volkner's head shot up. “Oh,” he said, staring at the brunet. “Hello.” He put the screwdriver down and set aside whatever he was working on. “Sorry 'bout that. It's been a while since I've gotten a challenger. Usually they give up before they make it past my trainers.”

            “It's alright.” Heirvian tilted his head to the side and smiled gently. “I don't mind.” Volkner tossed a Pokéball into the air a few times before releasing what was inside. An Electivire landed on the field and let out a cry of challenge. The brunet laughed softly and released his own Pokémon. “Seviper,” he murmured softly, “ _Earthquake_.” The nine foot tall snake reared up and slammed its coils into the ground, forcing the earth to shake and rumble. Electivire stumbled backwards and shot an overpowered _Thunderbolt_ towards them. Seviper avoided it with ease, twisting its serpentine body into many shapes to move around the bolts of lightning.

            Volkner scowled. “ _Reflect_ ,” he snapped and watched as the faint screen of light flickered into place. Heirvian smirked.

            “ _Poison Jab,_ ” Heirvian called and watched with glee as Seviper slithered around the barrier and nailed Electivire in the face with the move. There was a gurgling noise and the Electric-type took on a purple hue as it became poisoned. “Return, Seviper. Go, Ninetales!” The Fire-type landed on the ground and sauntered forward as the sun became hotter, shaking its tails out. Green eyes flashed in the suddenly bright light. “ _Hex._ ” With its power doubled due to Electivire's status as Poisoned, the hundred and thirty power move struck home and easily knocked it out. Ninetales sat back and began cleaning its tails. Volkner returned his Electric-type with a scowl.

            “You're good,” he eventually said. “Emolga!”

            Pale lips turned down. He didn't have any Rock-type moves to combat this Pokémon and Heirvian sighed. It looked like he was going to have to go with brute force. “ _Flamethrower,”_ he muttered with a scowl. Ninetales immediately parted its jaws, flames licking the air greedily as the column of fire shot across the battle grounds. Emolga swerved upwards, dodging gracefully and carefully aimed a _Thunder_. Ninetales countered with an immediate _Solar Beam_.

            Volkner stared. “But _Solar Beam_ needs to charge....”

            “Not if the weather is sunny.”

            “I thought Ninetales' ability was Flash Fire?”

            “Hidden Ability is Drought.”

            “Ah.” Volkner nodded. “In that case, _Air Slash.”_ For such small wings, the Electric-type launched a rather large blade of wind. No fool, Ninetales got out of the way, releasing another _Flamethrower_ as it went. The attack caught the Emolga dead on and sent it tumbling back and Volkner sighed as tufts of fur caught on fire. “Shit,” he muttered and winced when his Pokémon was downed with another, extremely powerful _Hex_. “I'm beginning to hate that move.”

            Heirvian laughed. “It's really useful as it's the _only_ Ghost-type move Ninetales can learn.”

            Manectric was the next Pokémon to be released and the Ninetales snubbed it. Heirvian recalled it, much to Volkner's relief, and sent out an Absol. It landed daintily and let out a _Howl_. The blond scowled. “How about we start with _Crunch_?” The Dark-type didn't even flinch when Manectric latched onto its leg, instead aiming and releasing a vicious _X-Scissor_. It caught the Electric-type over the head and sent it sprawling backwards. Volkner's eyes narrowed. _That was far stronger than he was expecting._ “What the hell was that?” Manectric raced forward with a second _Crunch_ which Absol, again, let hit.

            It then released another _Howl_ before launching several _Psycho Cut_ s across the field. Manectric let out a yelp and leaped up, barely dodging them. The pink blades of Psychic energy sliced through the ground where the canine had been moments before. One more _Howl_ later, _Flame Claw_ caught his Pokémon on its side and the Manectric flopped over, absolutely exhausted. Heirvian smiled. “Absol's ability is Justified. Attack is increased when hit by a Dark-type move. Combine it with _Howl_ and its already high Attack Stat just keeps going up.”

            “Fuck,” the Gym Leader muttered. “You really planned for this.” He recalled Manectric and released Raichu. His opponent cooed happily.

            “Raichu is so cute. I'm considering catching a Pikachu to raise and evolve. I would if it wasn't for the fact that I don't fancy being electrocuted.”

            Volkner shook his head. “This one is amazingly well behaved. Never had a problem.”

            “Oh well,” Heirvian sighed. “I suppose I can always date someone who has a Raichu.” He turned appraising eyes over the blond and smirked. “Well, what do you know....” 

            The Gym Leader stared at him. “Was that an invitation to go on a date?” Heirvian smiled and nodded shyly, tucking black hair behind an ear. “Oh, I.....” He scratched his head and really thought about it. “Sure. Why not?”

            Laughter was his answer. “In any case,” he continued, “ _Thunder._ ” Absol flipped over backwards and leaped out of the way of the attack. It roared down and slammed into the ground, sending dust and dirt everywhere. Volkner swore under his breath. “Shit, bad plan. Bad plan. Very bad plan.” A lone _Howl_ rose over the din and he sighed, already marking his Raichu down as defeated.

            One second later, the Electric Mouse Pokémon came bouncing out of the dust cloud, the familiar signs of _Night Slash_ marring its body. He recalled his starter with a sigh and got ready to call out his final Pokémon. The dust cleared and Volkner noted the Swellow on the other side of the field. It finished flapping its wings and settled down in a sort of hovering glide. Heirvian recalled it and smiled. “Thought we might want a clear battle field.”

            The blond nodded and released his final Pokémon. Luxray leaped out of its ball and settled in to glare at its opponent. A single Pokéball landed on the ground and Volkner couldn't believe what came out of it. He spluttered loudly and tried to not smack his own forehead. It was a Seaking. A _Water-_ type. His Luxray liked to eat them for lunch. He glanced down and, sure enough, his Pokémon was licking its lips. It then leaned back slightly, electricity crackling along its fur. _Thunder_ was launched across the field and it slammed into the Seaking, sending up a small cloud of dust. “Shouldn't have brought out a Water-type in an Electric Gym,” Volkner sighed out, shaking his head.

            From across the field, Heirvian laughed. “I wouldn't have done it without a reason. _Aqua Ring_ followed up with _Scald_.” There was a faint glowing of blue liquid forming a ring of water, but Volkner didn't notice. He was more interested in the blast of steaming water that shot out of the cloud. Luxray moved and countered with a _Thunderbolt_ and the blond winced slightly when the Seaking didn't even try to dodge. However, it did nothing. Nothing happened. Nothing.

            “What the hell?”

            Seaking smoothly avoided an _Iron Tail_ and released another round of _Scald._ Luxray retaliated with another huge blast of _Thunder_ which, again, did nothing. A Psybeam hit his Pokémon in the face and the Electric-type staggered back as it became confused. The Seaking then launched a _Dragon Pulse._ That attack did a lot more damage and his strongest Pokémon staggered before collapsing on the ground. Volkner sighed under his breath as he recalled his Luxray. “Alright, what the hell was that?”

            Heirvian laughed softly and strode forward to collect the badge and TM. “Seaking's Hidden Ability is, believe it or not, Lightning Rod.”

            Volkner swung his head around to stare at the brunet and promptly walked into a wall. He crumpled to the ground and reached up to press a hand against his forehead, eyes beginning to glitter with unshed tears. “Son of a _bitch_ ,” he muttered. “That hurt.” Heirvian leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against the red mark.

            “There, all better.”

            Blue eyes stared up at green. “Can _I_ have a kiss?”

            Green eyes glimmered with mirth. “You did get a kiss.”

            Volkner pulled himself to his feet and lunged forward to seal their lips together. “This is what I wanted, gorgeous.” He smirked. “I'm going to have to take you to meet Flint. He's going to faint.”

            “Why?”

            “Something along the lines of me being an ice cold bastard and unable to get laid.”

            Heirvian's lips quirked up. “Well then, we'll just have to prove him wrong, won't we?”

            Volkner, for the first time in a long time, laughed freely. “Yes we will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heirvian:  
> Seaking – Water – Male – Modest – Lightning Rod  
> Scald, Sludge Bomb, Ice Beam, Dragon Pulse, Aqua Ring, Psybeam  
> Ninetales – Fire – Male – Timid – Drought  
> Hex, Flamethrower, Solar Beam, Extrasensory, Sunny Day, Will-O-Wisp  
> Banette – Ghost – Male – Naive – Cursed Body  
> Dazzling Gleam, Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse, Psychic, Curse, Thunderbolt  
> Absol – Dark – Male – Jolly – Justified  
> X-Scissor, Iron Head, Night Slash, Flame Claw, Howl, Psycho Cut  
> Swellow – Normal/Flying – Male – Lax – Guts  
> Fly, Thief, Steel Wing, Close Combat, Roost, Secret Power  
> Seviper – Poison – Male – Mild – Infiltrator  
> Poison Jab, Crunch, Body Slam, Earthquake, X-Scissor, Glare


End file.
